


내일이 온다는 게 어쩔땐, 내일이 없길 바랐었는데.

by woodawnlover69 (hyoseumi)



Series: 物の哀れ. [4]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Animals, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoseumi/pseuds/woodawnlover69
Summary: Baby cats are really a blessing.





	내일이 온다는 게 어쩔땐, 내일이 없길 바랐었는데.

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohoeee, my Woodawn drabbles are about to end! I'm not getting that much feedback so... :( I guess it's the best! This one is about Hyojong and Wooseok living together and getting a cat. Title is from 'be by my side' by Crush.

I don’t know how we ended here. Hyojong came a day long time ago and said to me he wanted to live together. But just with me, not sharing an apartment with our members. And I accepted. Many questions came to me back then: ‘how we’ll be able to pay the rent?’, ‘it is good putting distance between us and the group?’, ‘shall I give him the absolute control about house’s decoration?’

But somehow it ended up well.

 

Today I am out to buy some flowers because it’s been a whole month since we moved together. I’m choosing wild violets because they are pretty and cheap. I’m sure Hyojong will like them.

Maybe it’s too early in the morning and he will be sleeping. I call a taxi and I’m at home around 11PM.

 

“Where did you go? You woke me up earlier because you are so noisy…” He is always blaming me so I just have to laugh and show him the flowers I bought.

 

“Happy monthsary,” He put his hands on each side of his hips, nodding and raising an eyebrow. He does extremely weird gestures when he is happy.

I know he likes these things a bit and although we aren’t officially a couple, it seems like it. E’dawn is that kind of people; he doesn’t like labels, neither names. He just lives in the moment.

 

“Well, I got a surprise too,” Really? I’m biting my nails out of curiosity. 

He goes to the bedroom we share. I put the flowers on a crystal vase I found on some of the kitchen furniture.

 

“Close your eyes,” he says while putting one of his hands over my eyes. The next thing I feel around me is something warm and fluffy, scratching my right elbow and making way too much noise with little meows.

 

“I adopted a cat,” He pauses so I turn around to see how happy he’s looking. “Her name is Bub. And I already know it’s gonna be hard to take care of her but… I got it. My mom can be around when we are out working.”

 

I take the cat between my hands and she is making me feel really soft. Her face is round, big green eyes and purrs a lot. Bub is as cute as Hyojong, I think.

 

“Look, she likes it here,” He rubs down Bub’s chin and she is practically melting. I can’t stop staring at Hyojong, I constantly ask myself why we aren’t together as a couple, even in the weirdest moments like now. I should be happy, but this is getting somehow nostalgic. Like I have to treasure this moment.

 

“I see… She is very cute. You have good taste, Dawnie-hyung,” I bow down to kiss his cheek and kiss the cat after that. I cup his hands around mine and look for Bub. “She has some nice long fangs, did you noticed? Like a vampire,” his smile is as bright as the sun.

 

“Yes… actually I choose her for that reason. I want her to bite you already,” He laughs a little. “It will be very funny since you are a crybaby.”

 

“Where did you get that idea of me?” I pinch his cheeks and he’s struggling so much I have to leave it. I can stop kissing his red cheeks, caressing his hair so he doesn’t get mad.

This is the best thing that ever happened to me. It’s so sweet I have to fight the urge of asking him out again. I know very well he doesn’t like it.

 

“Sorry for waking you up so early.”

 

“I don’t have a problem as long as you clean the bathroom. It’s your turn.” I sigh while listening and leave Bub on the kitchen counter.

Hyojong slowly kiss me this time, hands on my chest, I open my eyes to see how short are his lashes and how big are his eye bags. I love every single detail of him.

And I really wish we could stay like this. Together with or without a name.

I want him by my side. I won’t ever leave you, _Hyojong._


End file.
